Random Drabbles
by chellerenee
Summary: This is going to be where I publish my random drabbles. The prompts used for inspiration will be at the top of each one. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: http: /shechive (dot) files (dot) wordpress (dot) ?w=400 **

**take out the spaces and add a . in place of the (dot)**

**Rupert's Swaggah**

"Do we have to watch Harry Potter again?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You know why!"

"Alice, your obsession with Ron is starting to scare me."

"It's no worse than your obsession with Edward. And his name is not Ron. It's Rupert and he's sexy as fuck."

"It's completely different. Edward is a normal guy who I actually know, not some famous actor who lives in a different country. He's not even that cute."

"WHAT? GET OUT! We can no longer be friends. Rupert is _totally _sexy. Daniel Radcliffe even thinks so."

"Yeah, sure."

"Just look at his walk. It's so sexy, with that wiggle in his hips and–"

I roll my eyes at that, mostly because she's actually right and his hips are kind of sexy.

"You just don't think anyone is cute if they aren't _Edward_."

"Shut up, Alice."

"Why? Scared he might hear us talking about him?"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

"Fine. But go grab us some sodas and chips and I'll start the movie."

I look around nervously, praying his loud mouth sister hasn't just outed me, but am relieved when I don't see him in the kitchen.

I pull two Cokes from the fridge and set them on the counter. The chips should be in the pantry, so I grab the knob and pull open the door.

The last thing I'm expecting to see is Edward standing inside it. I'm startled and open my mouth – to ask him what the hell he's doing hiding in the pantry – when he pulls me to him.

Grabbing his hips to steady myself, I can't help thinking how much better his are than Rupert's, but then his lips are on mine.

And I'm not thinking about anything except _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: http: /x1b (dot) xanga (dot) com/e10f9b7b20430280696103/z223602982 (dot) jpg  
><strong>

**take out the spaces and add a . in place of the (dot)s**

**Prettiest Girl**

I pull out my phone to check for any texts or missed calls. Nothing.

He's already half an hour late. I thought he would at least be considerate enough to call and inform me if he was running late or needed to reschedule.

My straw makes a loud, empty slurping sound, pulling everyone's attention to me. Blushing, I get up and make my way back to the counter.

"Hey. Another iced coffee?"

I smile, nodding.

"Please?"

"Sure. No problem."

He smiles back and that's when I notice how good looking he is. He has a nice smile, vibrant green eyes, and wild bronze hair. Barista Boy is hot.

"Thanks."

"If you want to go back to your seat, I'll bring it out in a minute."

"Okay. Oh. I need to pay you."

"I'll put it on your tab."

He gives me a wink and we share a laugh.

"Alright. Thanks."

As I'm walking back to my table, Mike finally shows.

"Where have you been? You're over thirty minutes late."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I had to make a quick stop by Jess' dorm room."

He makes a crude gesture, obviously meaning he got laid.

"You're disgusting. Let's just get this over with."

I open my laptop to pull up our assignment.

Hot Barista Boy shows up at our table and places my drink beside my laptop.

"There ya go."

"Thanks."

I don't even look up from the screen, too focused on finishing this stupid assignment as fast as possible and getting away from Mike.

"Yeah."

He leaves and Mike and I put the finishing touches on our assignment. It only takes about twenty minutes and Mike leaves as soon as we're finished.

I pack up my laptop and walk to the trashcan to throw away my cup when something catches my eye. There's writing on it.

_For the prettiest girl I'll see today._

Little flutters erupt in my stomach. I can't hide the smile on my face as I casually glance over my shoulder and see Hot Barista Boy watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Letting Go**

The lights are on. This room should feel warm, comfortable. Like home.

It doesn't.

Muffled noises from the next room remind her that she is not alone.

Physically.

Her heart knows the truth.

The truth.

The truth is that her husband has become a complete stranger to her.

Cold. Distant.

No longer the loving man she fell for so many years ago.

Pulling her wedding ring off, she lifts her hand, examining her now bare finger.

The ring is no longer there, but there is an indention.

Just like the one on her heart.

It will be there for the rest of her life, but it doesn't change anything.

She glances at the closed door where her husband is as she picks up her keys from the coffee

table, placing the ring in their spot.

"Goodbye," she whispers, tears staining her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, she picks up her bags and walks out the front door, not looking over her shoulder once.

As she drives down the highway, she checks her reflection in the rear view mirror.

The sun is shining, casting light rays across her face, warming her.

She smiles through her tears.

Her cell phone vibrates on the seat beside her. She knows it's him, but she won't answer.

Not this time. Not ever again.

She has made up her mind. It's time to move on. To let go.

She is a strong, beautiful woman.

She has no idea exactly what the future holds, but she knows no matter what, she will be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a practice drabble for the Twilight 25 Round 7 Challenge I'll be participating in. **

**Prompt: www. / wordpress/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2012/10/practice10-19-12. jpg (remove all the spaces)  
><strong>

I watch as the clouds cross the mountains in the distance and the wind starts to pick up. The beach will be abandoned soon.

Most of the tourists have already started heading back to their hotels to hunker down before the storm hits.

I don't see or hear him, but I feel him behind me.

"I didn't think you would come."

I smile when he wraps his arms around me, pulling my back against his chest and burying his face in my neck.

"Of course I would."

We climb into the empty lifeguard stand, waiting for the moment we're alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another practice drabble for the T25 challenge.**

**Prompt: www. thetwilight25 wordpress/ wp-content/ uploads/2012/10/practice10-24-12. jpg (remove spaces)  
><strong>

"He's in his room, sweetie."

"Thanks." I smile.

Climbing the stairs, I knock on his door and let myself in.

It's the first year we haven't gone trick-or-treating with our friends. Edward decided it was lame. I was bummed, but as long as I'm with him, whatever.

"What's this?" I grin.

There's a soft glow coming from a couple of glass pumpkins and a string of orange and purple lights draped behind where he's relaxing against his headboard with that sexy smirk on his lips.

I cross the room and crawl onto the bed, kissing him.

"It's for you."


End file.
